1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to load bearing structures. In particular, the present invention relates to multiple layer load bearing structures.
2. Background Information
People spend a significant number of hours sitting each day. Regardless of the task being performed, or the leisure activity being pursued, support structures that properly support the body not only make the individual more comfortable, but may also provide significant health benefits. For this reason, extensive research and development has occurred and continues to occur into support structures for chairs, mattresses, and so forth.
In the past, for example, bed systems have encompassed a wide range of designs, ranging from simple cushions to complex arrangements of individual bearing elements. These past designs have been successful to varying degrees, but do not always provide the appropriate level of support for each part of the body. Thus, while some progress has been made in providing ergonomic body support structures, there remains a need for improved support structures that provide excellent fit and comfort, as well as healthy support for the body, across a wide range of individual body types.